What Could Have Been
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Harry Potter is not only a Potter, but is also a Malfoy in that his mother was born a Malfoy and is Lucius's little sister. He's first cousin to Draco and 2nd or 3rd to Hermione Black. His family both Potters and Malfoys are part of the neutral or gray faction alongside the Blacks, Greengrasses, Zambinis, Bones, and Longbottoms. They create The Great Alliance. Rated M for later
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harold "Harry" James Potter was born on July 31st, 1980 to James and Lillian Potter nee' Malfoy. His mother's older brother was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry grew up with Draco Malfoy as not only cousins, but also best friends. He was also related to one Hermione Black through not only his Aunt Narcissa, but also his grandmother Dorea Potter nee' Black. Harry grew up knowing that Lucius was innocent of all charges of being a death eater. For, he had only joined at first because he was truly under the imperious curse, but once he was broken free he was threatened with the death of his entire family. That not only included his infant son and heir Draco, but his wife Narcissa, his parents Abraxas and Rosaline, but also his sister Lillian and her husband James and newborn son Harold. He had the extinction of not one, but two Most Ancient and Noble Families on his shoulders. So, him along with the other families of the Great Gray Alliance that were in his ranks decided to infiltrate his ranks and before long they had destroyed all of Voldemort's horocruxes, making him mortal once more. Furthermore, Lucius along with his brother in law James dueled Voldemort and successfully killed him. Thus, they ended the war and made the world safer for the next generations.

Lucius was given an Order of Merlin First Class along with James Potter for killing Voldemort. The other family lords in the alliance were all given Order of Merlin Second Class. The Great Gray Alliance became a powerhouse inside the Wigzamont making sure only fair and just laws were passed. They passed laws like Muggleborns are given permission to use and practice magic at their houses as long as it was only in front of their parents or others already exposed to the Wizarding World. They also passed a law stating that all werewolves were granted to right to fair paying jobs as long as they signed a contract stating that they would take their Wolfsbane potion before every full moon; furthermore, be in a safe location away from the wizarding public on the days during the full moon. The word "Mudblood" was made a taboo and had a tracking charm on it that would show who exactly said it and was made to pay a hefty fine.

Sirius Black became Lord Black after his younger brother who had been saved by the alliance gave his word on Sirius's behalf. Marlene Black nee' McKinnon became the new Lady Black once they proved that Walaburga was truly insane and abusive. Regulus Black had explained how their mother had illegally burned Sirius off the family tapestry; moreover, had illegally disowned him without discussing it with the head of house beforehand. Furthermore, how she had put Sirius under the Cruciatious Curse for punishment when he didn't follow her bigoted ways. Sirius along with the rest of the Marauders paid their fines for being illegal animagi and even registered their form on the Animagus Registry. The Black brothers fixed their relationship and soon acted as if they had never been separated. Regulus even stating that it was him who had flooed and injured Sirius to the Potters back when Sirius was sixteen. Sirius removed Bellatrix from the Black family and got her dowry back from the Lestrange Family. He then reinstated Andromeda Tonks nee' Black back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black along with her daughter Nymphadora Tonks-Black.

Lillian Rosaline Potter nee' Malfoy became a Charms Mistress and later became a Healer at Hogwarts to help Madam Pomphrey with all the injuries that the students came in with to the hospital wing. Even Narcissa took some healing classes, so she could help out if needed. Lucius became Lord Malfoy after his father passed away from Dragon Pox and took over their seat in the Wigzamont. Harry, Draco, and Hermione would spend time in between their three homes while their parents took turns watching them while the others worked to make the world an even better place.

Things were getting better every day and Fudge was elected Minster of Magic after sentencing the guilty and true death eaters to the veil after a fair hearing for each one. Peter Pettigrew being one of them as he along with Bartimus Crouch Jr. were charged with the attack on the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. Frank and Alice were luckily, saved and brought back from the brink of insanity by Healers at Saint Mungo's. Neville was happy sitting in his mother's lap.

Regulus and Sirius got Kreature their house elf to abandon the ways of their mother and to see how she had treated Sirius was truly awful. Kreature became a new elf after being treated for being under the imperious curse for decade and having his house elf vows be abused by the former Lady Black. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was once again respected as it used to be. The house no longer was held in shame or dishonor. Things were finally right in the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was now July 31st, 1991 and the Potters were eating breakfast in the dining room at Potter Manor. Harry was excited, for her knew today he would be getting his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. He had been looking forward to this day for as long as he could remember. His cousins Draco and Hermione had already gotten their acceptance letters, but had promised to all go shopping for school supplies once Harry got his letter. As if on que he hearing a screeching of an approaching owl outside of one of their open dining room windows. Harry watched as the owl approached and soon flew into the open window before landing in front of Harry. Sticking its taloned foot out for Harry to untie the letter with the Hogwarts crest on the front of it, he quickly unties the letter from the owl before giving it an owl treat. The owl quickly takes off and flies gracefully out of the same open window that it had chosen to fly in through.

Lily and James look at each other and smile as they know what the letter is. Harry reads the front of the envelope:

 **Mr. Harold James Potter**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Cheshire, England**

He opens the letter and reads aloud:

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **It has come with great news that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all things required for your first year. Please reply back by August 1** **st** **with your acceptance ,so we can be ready. Hope you are well.**

 **Albus W. B. Dumbledore**

 **Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Order of Merlin First Class**

 **Chief Warlock**

 **Supreme Mugwump**

Harry smiles as he looks up from his letter and at his parents. They smile back at him before his mother asks, "So, when are you going to reply back to that letter? Also, when do you want to go with the Malfoys and Blacks for getting your school shopping out of the way?" Harry smiles and quickly pulls out a parchment and writes a quick reply before sending it away with one of their family's owls. He then replies, "Could we maybe go this weekend?" His father smiles and replies, "Sure, son, let's go early and make a day of it." Lily smiles as Harry tries his best not to bounce in his seat with excitement. She adds, "Okay, I'll go message Narcissa and Marlene and ask if that is okay with them as well." Harry excuses himself and goes up to his room to write his friend Neville.

Marlene and Narcissa reply back quickly and say how they are looking forward to the outing and making a day of it. Narcissa says how they should go and eat dinner at one of the nicer restaurants as it is cause for celebration. Lily and Marlene are quick to agree as it truly is cause for a nice family lunch. Narcissa replies with that she would make the reservations and send them the name of the place they will dine at. Lily smiles and soon goes off to work in her flower garden. She had always loved the gardens back at Malfoy Manor growing up and once she had her own place it was like a dream come true and soon started adding her touch to the Potter Manor's gardens. She added some of her favorite frosted blue color lilies that she had loved back at Malfoy Manor. Her mother had gifted her with some bulbs of the said lilies and Lillian had been over the moon with happiness.

Harry soon comes down and asks if Neville, Draco, and Hermione could come over early so they could play before his birthday party later that afternoon. His parents quickly agree and send letters out to their friends asking if Hermione, Neville, and Draco could come over earlier than before. Soon they get a reply stating that they would be coming over around 1pm. Harry couldn't have been more excited to see his friends. A couple hours later Harry was waiting at the guest floo in the foyer of the manor. He only waited a few minutes before the floo flared and his best friend Neville walked out towards him. They both shared a smile before embracing as best friends do. They stayed and waited for the last two of their best friends to arrive. Soon the floo flared once again and Hermione walked over and embraced Harry. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm his arms around his best female friend and cousin. They acted more like siblings than cousins as they had been born not that far apart. Draco soon entered as the floo flared the final time for a few hours. Draco was his best mate and had always treated Harry as a younger brother. The four of them caught up before heading out to the pool that Lily had recently installed in their back yard. They quickly shed their outer clothes, for they had their swimming suits on underneath their clothes.

Upon entering the water they began playfully splashing each other, laughing as they were truly enjoying this time together. Harry quietly dove under the water and swam till he was under Hermione and with the smallest of movements he swam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrieked, but it quickly turned into full blown giggles as she knew who it was. Neville and Draco shared a smile as they watched the two.

After a few minutes Draco asked, "Is everyone excited for our first year at Hogwarts?" Harry turned towards Draco and smiled, "Of course. I mean don't get me wrong I will miss our family, but I can't wait to be able to learn spells that we can't learn without our wands." Hermione and Neville both nodded in agreement as they felt them exact same way. Neville then spoke up, "What houses do you think that we will be sorted into?" The others thought for a bit before Hermione answered first, "I think I would enjoy all the houses, however, I think I am least likely to be in Hufflepuff." The three young wizards listened as they knew she wasn't done. She quickly added, "The main reason being that my loyalties are only two my family and closest friends. Harry and Draco are both considered family as well as two of my best friends because of Draco's mother being a Black by birth and Harry's grandmother Dorea being a Black as well before she married his grandfather Charlus." She then turned to Neville, "Nev, you are one of my best and closest friends." She then added, "So, I think for me it would be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw." She did the famous smirk before adding, "On the choice that I get to have some choice in where I go I would choose Ravenclaw as I love to learn new things."

Hermione then turned to Draco, "What about you Draco?" They had since gotten out of the pool and were sitting on some lounge chairs getting some sun. Draco thought about it, "Well, the entire Malfoy family has gone into Slytherin house for centuries; however, I would like either Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw." Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry?" He smiled and said, "I think I'll go into Gryffindor, but if I get put into Slytherin, I wouldn't be upset. I've thought for many years that I have about equal Gryffindor and Slytherin characteristics. So, either way I'll be happy." They all turned towards their final friend while Harry said, "What about you Nev?" Neville chuckled, "Well I think that I'll probably be put into Gryffindor house since my parents were both in there. Honestly though, who really knows. Things can always surprise us." The group thought about it for a bit and soon all agreed. Lily soon called out to the group and told them to get cleaned up and changed since the rest of the guests would be arriving soon. They all chuckled and soon made their way inside and up to get refreshed and dressed properly for the party.


End file.
